Speedy the Porcupine
"''What you see is what you get! Just a guy who loves adventure. I'm Speedy the Porcupine!" : -Speedy the Porcupine, obviously not ripping-off Sonic. '''Speedy the Porcupine '(スピーディ・ザ・ポーキュパイン Supidi za Pokyupain) is the main character of his own rip-off Sonic the Hedgehog series and Ages' mascot. (Ages is the rip-off of Sega). He is a 15-year-old, green, anthropomorphic porcupine, and is a laid-back, cool-headed character, meant to represent peace like Sonic. Basically, just think of Sonic, but more stupid and less cocky and a green porcupine. Also, he likes to go save the world by break dancing, like Sonic. Speedy and his abilities (like break dancing) help save the world from his arch nemesis, Dr. Chickenman. Dr. Chickenman doesn't have anything to do with The EGGMAN's super form. Speedy has been acknoledged as the world's most famous...wait what? Info Appearances First Appearance: 'Speedy the Porcupine Comics '''Appearances: '''Comics, scripts, and stuff, and he made a cameo appearance in a movie called ''Fists'...Good Day... Real-World Creators 'Creator: 'Paws-the-Wolf (created as a Sonic rip-off) 'Artist: '''Paws-the-Wolf Biographical Overview '''Species: '''Porcupine '''Gender: '''Male '''Fur: '''Green '''Skin: '''Peach '''Eyes: '''Sky Blue '''Attire: ' *Blue running shoes *White gloves *Watch Alignment and Character Traits '''Alignment: '''Good '''Affiliation: '''Team Speedy '''Favourite Food: Chili Burgers Likes: ''' *Running *Pinochle *His friends *Adventures *Fighting Chickenman *Break-dancing (and saving the world with it) *Rock music *Relaxing *Chili burgers *Being a hero! '''Dislikes: *Evil (obviously) *Stubby in danger *Losing (another obvious thang) *Dr. Chickenman and his chicken bots *His enemies *Water *Getting wet *Heights Skills, Abilities and Powers Skills: ''' *Supersonic speed (but FASTAH!) *High physical duribility *Extreme acrobatic skills and reflexes *Minor super strength *High jumping abilities *Uncanny planning ability *Hand-to-hand combat skills *Break-dancing skills *World-class Jammin' Whack rider *Excellent driving skills (even though he's 15...?) *Swordsmanship *Piloting skills *Gong Show powers *Everything to do with Gong Show powers and transformation *wow that's a lot '''Moves and Techniques: *Gong Show stuff *Break-dancing *Basically everything Sonic can do 'Ability Type: '''Speed Concept and Creation Speedy the Porcupine was created about two-three years ago when Paws-the-Wolf was bored one day and decided to make a cast of rip-off Sonic characters. There are actually stories about them, too. Some of the stories have been adapted into comic strips since the stories are not really stories they are scripts. A script for a Speedy the Porcupine movie was started as well, but has not been continued in forever. History Not much is known about Speedy's past, like Sonic. Because you know how most characters come out of the ground like that. He has no parents. Possibly, he was abandoned or something. Who knows, really. But he does have a "brother", Stubby, like how Sonic has Tails. Speedy has gone on many adventures with his friends, though. Basically, think of every Sonic game (or most of them) and change everything to Speedy. For example, Sonic 06, Speedy was revived by Princess Final Fantasy Reject. But unlike in Sonic 06 Speedy didn't like the princess because he thought she was creepy because she liked anthropomorphic animals that way. Speedy has also gotten on his Jammin' Whack for Speedy Cruisers and fought against the Akkadian Bad Eggs. And he even met his clone, Shady the Porcupine. Shady has five million droids and everytime he dies, another is awakened and thus he never goes away. Speedy's first friend ever was Metres "Stubby" Prour, a very dumb young wolf that can fly with his stubbed tail. Stubby is like Speedy's brother. Later he met Admiral Spiky Fists, a red dog that guards the Governing Ruby on Celestial Island which hovers three feet above the ground. Speedy and Fists were rivals at first, but later Fists joined Speedy as an ally. Speedy met a lot of other friends throughout his adventures, and now he has a hard time getting away from them all because there are too many and most of them are weird or creepy like Blush the Rat. Powers and Abilities Speed Speedy is the fastest thing alive. He can run around the world in ten minutes. (I don't know if Sonic is that fast but whatever). So basically Speedy can outrun all his annoying friends, except his clones and dopplegangers. Or Sulfur the Porcupine, because he teleports. Basically, in Speedy's rip-off world, he is the FASTEST THING ALIVE! Break Dancing If he can't beat anyone with his speed, Speedy can save the world simply by break dancing! To beat enemies, all Speedy has to do is imagine background music into the atmosphere and start doing spins on the floor! Wow! Exclamation marks! He is also very agile, if you couldn't tell. All of his other skills would match Sonic's. Break dancing is used for combat, and running around, and well it basically links to all of Speedy's skills (besides running). Also, he can do the spin dash thing like Sonic, but istead of being named "spin dash", it's named the "twirl dart". Miscellaneous Skills Speedy is able to use the Gong Show Rubies to fight and stuff, like Gong Show Control. Transformations Likes Sonic, Speedy also has a bunch of transformations, which are basically like Sonic's. Supreme Speedy Supreme Speedy is when Speedy collects all the Gong Show Rubies. He goes super saiyan like Sonic, turning golden and gets spiky hair. So basically, Supreme Form is actually a rip off of Super Form which is a rip-off of Super Saiyan. High-Strung Speedy High-Strung Speedy is when Speedy collects the mystery Supreme Rubies (for unknown reasons they don't turn him into Supreme form which makes no sense). The Supreme Rubies have only appeared once and then they disappeared. Since Fists guards the Governing Ruby and protects the Gong Show Rubies no one even knows who's in charge of the Supreme Rubies. And they turn people in to their High-Strung Forms. High-Strung Form is the better version of Supreme Form. Nightquill Speedy Nightquill Speedy is when Speedy harnesses the bracelets of all those terrible emotions about Sahrah's death, or something. And basically he becomes a very violent break dancer. Also, "Nightquill" sounds a lot like "Nyquil", doesn't it? Caexburlibleh Speedy He turns into this Supreme rip-off knight version thing when harnessing the Magical Knives. Basically like Supreme Speedy but a knight. And he weilds the legendary sword Caexburlibleh. Speedy the Werepine Speedy the Werepine is Speedy's werewolf form. No, he doesn't turn half-man-half-pine tree. He has stretchy arms and attacks things and is vicious and looks very stupid. He can't turn into it anymore though, obviously, like a lot of the other things. Aura Power Transformations By harnessing different Whyspyrs, Speedy can turn into lots of messed-up things like eating through metal...actual I think that's Fists' power. The forms invoked by the Aura Powers include the Turquoise Beam, Gold Driver, Yale Box, Chartreuse Floater, Rose Pokes, Lilac Storm, Purpureus Trap, Pumpkin Firework, Poppy Explode, Cerulean Meteorite, Fuschia Beat, Ruby Hawk, White Thunder, Slate Tremble, or Dark Grenade. Weaknesses Like Sonic, Speedy can't swim and he's terrified of water. He also hates heights, because he's scared of falling into water, not because of anything else. He can only run over water if he doesn't think about it. Actually, Speedy woke up drowning in water and Fists saved him, just like Sonic and Knuckles's back story from Lippies! Wow! Speedy is a terrible speller too, he writes "Pee Knuckle" isntead of pinochle for example. Speedy also hates slow things, like Sonic. And being stuck in one spot, like Sonic. If he doesn't run or isn't able to run the world would most-likely implode. Relationships Speedy has a lot of friends. Almost too much. Actually, most of his "friends" aren't even really friends because most of them drive him to run...wait. Dr. Chickenman Dr. Chickenman is Speedy's arch nemesis. All he wants to do is go around and turn everyone into robotic chickens. And no, this has nothing to do with Robot Chicken (I've never even watched that and have no intent to). But the robotic chickens still look like the characters, it's weird. Dr. Chickenman has an IQ of -300 so he's very stupid. He's so stupid that he doesn't even know what's going on or what he's doing half the time. Speedy finds him more of a nuissance than anything. He's barely even a threat. Heck, Julie-Pu is scarier than Dr. Chickenman. Metres "Stubby" Prour Metres, or Stubby is Speedy's closest friend and he is like a brother. Speedy and Stubby get along very well, and never ever have any fights. Stubby is a bit dumb but even that doesn't bother Speedy, surprisingly as pretty much everything bothers him. They always go on their adventures together and they love playing Pinochle, the amazing card game they found together (and now they're obsessed with it). Basically, Speedy and Stubby are inseperable pals and nothing could get in between them. Stubby can even fly with his stub tail almost as fast as Speedy can run so they can run/fly together, although Stubby tires easily. Rachel Violet Rachel is Speedy's annoying fangirl that is three years younger and always want to marry him. But Speedy thinks she's creepy. Rachel also unintentionally hurts Speedy a LOT. For example, once she accidentaly hit Speedy in the face with her amazing claw hammer, while trying to ask him how amazing he thought it was. She always chases him, or at least tries to, because even though she's a speed-type character she is VERY SLOW! And she always uses text talk (at least when typing) but she does say things like "IDK", "OMG" and "XD" out loud. Yeah, she says XD out loud... Mecha Speedy Mecha Speedy is just an annoying Speedy clone robot that can't talk and is even faster than Speedy and is evil and basically like Metal Sonic and no one cares about him. METAL MADNESS!!! Admiral Spiky Fists At first, Fists was Speedy's rival and was doing everything he can to stop him, because even though he's very very very smart, he still got tricked by the really really really stupid Dr. Chickenman. But after that, Fists didn't really trust anyone anymore. Now Speedy and Fists are good friends, but they sometimes fight. They don't see each other a lot though because Fists usually has to protect the Governing Ruby. (But he seems to leave it a lot anyway). If they do fight though, their arguments are usually really stupid. Shady the Porcupine Shady is just Speedy's stupid clone that never goes away. Speedy and Shady are rivals, but they seem to not mind each other but hate each other at the same time. Speedy doesn't even care that Shady is a clone, because he's not too surprised because he's the main hero. Heroes always have creepy, dark, mysterious clones so what else is new. Shady thinks he's the real Speedy so in a way he is like Speedy's doppleganger, but he usually doesn't want to actually kill Speedy. He likes fighting and racing Speedy a lot to see who's the REAL porcupine, but Shady trips too much on his hover shoes and so Speedy normally wins. Weaval the Dog Speedy and Weaval don't communicate much (because Weaval doesn't talk anyway) but they are still friends. Weaval is Fists' ancestor that he imagined to life one day with the Governing Ruby because he started having flashbacks. Speedy is the only one that notices Weaval, no one else really does. Sulfur the Porcupine Sulfur is an annoying goldy-lemony-oh coloured Porcupine that is obsessed with teleporting, finding the "Retnis Trigger", batonnets and cones and screaming "IT'S NO USE!!!" He doesn't normally bother Speedy, except for the one time he thought Speedy himself WAS the Retnis Trigger. Speedy thinks Sulfur is annoying and usually tries to avoid saying "retina", "Retnis", "rods and cones", "batonnets and cones" or anything to that effect because then Sulfur will teleport there and scream "THE RETNIS TRIGGER!! DID YOU FIND IT???!!" Missile the Eagle Missile the Eagle is the leader of the Akkadian Bad Eggs and hates Speedy's guts because he can. He races Speedy on his stupid board and wears the Jammin' Whack constantly, even though he's a bird (in which he could just fly) but he has no wings so...actually he might just fly with his arms (they're secretely wings). Speedy, again thinks Missile is annoying, one of the most annoying characters. He gloats about himself and thinks he's better than Speedy and that he's the fastest, although he hasn't actually proved this since he rides around on a board and never runs! He also forces Speedy to use the Jammin' Whack (including the board) because he thinks going all naturale is cheating. Friends/Allies *Metres "Stubby" Prour (basically brothers) *Rachel Violet (fangirl) *Admiral Spiky Fists (friend and rival) *Vern the Alligator *Umbrio the Lizard *Handsome Hornet *Giant the Lion *Shady the Porcupine (rival/clone/snort/thing) *Blush the Rat *Butter the Hare *Milk the Gonsho *Weaval the Dog *Cocoa the Hare *4-ABC Theta *Flame the Panther *Sulfur the Porcupine *Shad the Dog *Choco *Blabber *Whyspyrs Rivals *Shady the Porcupine *Admiral Spiky Fists (old rival) *Sulfur the Porcupine (initially) *Missile the Eagle (rival in "speed") *Mario...WAIT...NO CROSS-OVERS!!! *Blush the Rat (she's a rival and a friend...wait) Enemies *Dr. Chickenman (arch-enemy) *Mecha Speedy/Mecha God (mecha doppelganger) *Dr. Chickenman Agen *Shady the Porcupine (sometimes) *other stupid people that don't matter, and the DEATHLY SIX LIKE DA MOM *Princess Final Fantasy Reject *Christoph Thornbin (it's a combo of Chris Thorndyke and Christopher Robin!) *Julie-Pu Memorable Quotes ''"I'm Speedy. Speedy the Porcupine." "Speedy's the name, sonic's my game!" "Learn to count to the depressing number of 12 easily, kids! And people will think you're EXTREME!" "You Clobberhead Jones!" "I'm so totally AWESOME! You're too slow!" "Chris just stay home you annoying brat!" "Oh dear what's Chickenman up to THIS time?" "Okay! Then we can all go back home tonight and play a game of Pee Knuckle!" "Um...I think Pea Knuckles PeeKorn: margarine lovers or something. Made in Jamaica!" (what the heck is "PeeKorn"????) "Care to play Pee Knuckle with us? I'm totally winning!" "Oh, her I know, but she does nothing but say 'oh my' randomly anyway." "Even though I don't like him much, I'm kinda worried about Fists. I shouldn't have ditched him with Julie yesterday." "Okay what the heck Weaval do you teleport?!" Theme Song You all knew it was coming... Trivia *Speedy is (kinda) an actual FC because he's a not really a joke character...he's a rip-off. (But he's not a recolour). *Speedy is a rip-off of Sonic **I just said that **He's a bit different though, but mainly he's the same *Speedy's adventures are even more messed-up than Sonic's though *Speedy was created a while back. Actually his design is slightly based off of some wierd picture someone made with the furry doll maker that comes up on images when you search "Speedy the Porcupine". *I had to search Speedy the Porcupine in images and since like no one really made a character like that I made one Gallery Speedy the Porcupine 2.png|Newer drawing of Speedy Speedy the Porcupine.png|Older drawing of Speedy Videos Made this fifty million years ago